


Secret Relationship - Analogical

by Parker_28



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But they keep it a secret, Established Relationship, Fluff, It stops before it gets too steamy, Kissing, Logan and Virgil love each other, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Teasing, They're sad bois, just a bit, just a lot of cuteness, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_28/pseuds/Parker_28
Summary: Logan and Virgil are the two calmest sides. They're seen as only having negative emotions or not possessing emotions whatsoever. But really, they both have a lot of love to give. So, they give it to each other.They've been dating each other in secret for a while, only spending real time with each other once in a while to avoid suspicion. But one night, something different happens.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Secret Relationship - Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> This is an Analogical one-shot that is pretty much just pure fluff outside of the plot. Have fun!

Logan was sitting at the table with all five of the other sides, bouncing his knee up and down in his spot. Tonight was a very special night. It was one of the only nights he could spend with someone special. It was one of the only nights he could be himself. It was one of the only nights they could be themselves, together. Tonight, Logan would spend the entire evening with his boyfriend. 

Now, why would Logan have to wait to spend time with someone he adored so? Because he was dating him in secret. The other sides had no idea of their romantic relationship. They both planned on keeping it that way. 

Logan feared that if the others realized that he was far more emotional than he led on, they would think less of him, and their respect for him would fall drastically. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was terrified that if someone knew, they would tease him like there was no tomorrow. Which was probably true. So, it was for the best that they kept themselves a secret. 

And to do that, stealth was the best option. That meant only spending time alone with each other rarely, monthly at least. They couldn’t sit close to each other, talk to each other in soft voices, or call each other endearing pet names. They couldn’t stare longingly at the other (although, this happened more than Logan liked to admit) and PDA was out of the question. So, monthly meetings in one of their rooms and soft touches whenever they could sneak them without being seen. 

If a normal person were to pursue a relationship like the one Logan had, they would either lose feelings or get too needy and emotionally vulnerable. But they were not normal people. Plus, they didn’t need much emotional or physical stimuli to feel fine. So, they saw each other when they could, on planned nights, and touched one another as much as they could. They would tell the other all their feelings, their secrets, their deepest desires, pet peeves, loves, anything and everything else. Their love for the other kept them going throughout the weeks until they could see the other. 

But the time was so close, Logan could smell his boyfriend and feel the ghost of arms wrapped securely around him. Because of some complications, they hadn’t had a night together in over a month, almost a month and a half. So, it was safe to say that Logan was deprived and growing desperate. As he stole glances at his boyfriend, he could tell that he felt the same way. 

Virgil was bouncing his knee and tapping his finger on the table. Both him and Logan had finished already, in a rush to be done. Logan discretely reached over and laid his hand upon Virgil’s knee, feeling it slow to a stop. He looked over at Logan with a tiny smile. They only made eye contact for a brief moment before Logan retracted his hand and looked away. No one was watching the two. They were safe. 

As the others chatted away, Logan grew more impatient. They weren’t eating their half-full plates of food, rather exchanging banter and puns. Logan swallowed back a sigh and slumped slightly in his chair. He felt a finger tap on his thigh. He smiled a little and flicked his gaze over to Virgil. When they exchanged another smile, Logan could tell how aggravated Virgil was getting. He quirked his eyebrows in sympathy.

After what felt like hours, Patton had finally finished, leaving all the plates empty.

“Who’s on dish duty tonight?” Patton asked himself, walking over to the chart stuck onto the fridge with a magnet. Logan tensed up. Virgil did the dishes yesterday, but Logan can’t remember the last time he did them. “Janus and Logan!” 

Logan closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. He tried to keep the sound as quiet as possible, but he had no idea if he’d succeeded. Instead of dwelling on that, he stood and took Virgil’s plate from in front of him, purposefully running his fingers over Virgil’s. He smiled at the emo and began stacking plates as the others stood to leave. Patton, Remus, and Roman ran into the living room to start a movie while Janus entered the kitchen to start cleaning the cookware. Virgil stopped at the bottom of the stairs and made eye contact with Logan. He pointed at Logan and then up the stairs. Logan nodded subtly and looked back down at the glasses he was stacking. He heard Virgil walking up the stairs. The pointing had meant that they’d meet in Logan’s room. That was probably for the best in case after they were done, Janus retired upstairs alongside Logan. If that happened, he couldn’t go to Virgil’s room without being questioned. 

He brought dishes into the kitchen as Janus switched out his cloth gloves for actual yellow dish gloves. Logan respected his need for them, as the snake-like side wanted to protect his sensitive scales. Sometimes Janus could go without the gloves, but Logan figured he may have shed recently and didn’t want to hurt the tender scales. So, they worked in silence as Logan brought dishes to Janus and the lying side washed them with soap and a sponge. After the table was cleared, Logan decided to help Janus scrub the plates. He’d grabbed one and began aggressively scrubbing the food off. Janus gave him a look, so he tried to slow down.

“You in a rush or something, Logan?” Janus quipped, not looking up from the forks he was cleaning. Logan felt his face flush, and he hoped that Janus wouldn’t notice. 

“Yes, I have a project that I need to get back to,” he said. Janus squinted at him.

“You’re lying,” he said before looking back down. Logan was shocked silent for a moment, unable to think of anything to say. After a moment, he realized that Janus wasn’t going to push for an answer. So, he huffed in relief and started cleaning again, a bit slower this time. 

Soon enough, although too long for Logan, they finished putting away the dishes. He thanked Janus for helping before climbing the stairs in what he hoped was a calm manner. Once he reached the top, he took wide strides all the way down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and closed it behind him, clicking the lock. He then focused on the room itself and locked it to anyone trying to sink in as well as soundproofed it so no one would hear Virgil in here. As soon at that was done, he opened the closet where Virgil was hiding. He looked up and grinned when he saw his nerdy boyfriend’s face, jumping up and flinging himself at the side. Logan laughed as they were propelled to the ground. Virgil buried his face in Logan’s neck, breathing deeply in the scent of Logan. He returned the favor, digging his nose into Virgil’s hair and breathing in through his nose. Eventually, Virgil pushed his face up just far enough so he could rest his forehead against Logan’s.

“God, I missed you,” Virgil muttered. 

“I missed you, too, darling,” Logan whispered back, reaching up to pull Virgil in with a small weight on his neck. Their lips met softly, having to relearn how they fit together. After a moment, they were placing small openmouthed kisses on the other, letting their hands wander around the other. Logan pushed on Virgil’s chest and the emo leaned back up, with a questioning expression.

“Let’s move to the bed. My back hurts,” Logan said. Virgil immediately jumped off, pulling Logan up while apologizing rapidly. Logan hushed his worried boyfriend with a deep kiss. “It’s alright, Love,” he said before pulling Virgil by the wrist to the bed. They settled into the same position they were in earlier, Virgil laying on top of Logan and kissing him with all the love he’d kept locked within himself. Their lips remained locked for as long as they could, but then Virgil joked that his mouth was numb, so they cuddled instead. Virgil tried resting his head on Logan’s chest, but groaned in discontent.

“What’s wrong, moonlight?” Virgil flushed slightly at the nickname but didn’t answer. Instead, he ran his hand up Logan’s chest to pull the knot of his tie loose. He pulled the garment over his boyfriend’s head and threw it aside. Logan rose an eyebrow, so Virgil decided to give an explanation. 

“Your chest is comfier without any clothes on it,” he mumbled with a red face. Logan laughed a little and helped Virgil remove his own shirt. 

“May I remove your hoodie, darling?” he whispered before Virgil could settle back on top of him. Virgil pondered this for a moment before nodding, deciding that it was only fair. So, Logan slowly unzipped the hoodie and pushed it off his boyfriend’s arms, letting the heavy item fall off the bed. He teased his fingers at Virgil’s shirt hem and looked up at his boyfriend. Virgil smiled and nodded, so Logan pulled the shirt up and off Virgil’s torso. Once that was off, Virgil took the opportunity to lay his head atop Logan’s bare chest. He growled happily, tightening his arms around Logan’s torso. Logan ran a hand around Virgil’s lower back and used the other one to run through the side’s purple hair. 

“I love you, Lo,” a tiny voice escaped the muffle of Logan’s skin. He grinned despite himself and repeated the sentiment, tightening his arms around Virgil. It was at that moment that someone came knocking on Logan’s door. Virgil sat up quick, ducking into the closet. Logan picked up his polo and thew it on hastily. In the last second, he kicked Virgil’s clothes under his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to work it back into place. Then, he opened the door. 

“Hey, Logan!” Patton grinned widely. Logan tried to hold back a sigh.

“Hello, Patton. I’m very busy. Is it urgent?” Logan asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Well, kinda. I just wanted to know if you’ve seen Virgil around?” Patton asked, his smile faltering a little bit. Logan nearly slipped off the door frame. He schooled his expression before Patton could decipher anything. He licked his lips and ignored his pounding heart.

“No, I’m sorry. I haven’t seen him,” Logan lied, praying that Janus wouldn’t come up to call his bluff. Patton’s shoulders shrunk as he sighed.

“Okay. Sorry for bothering you. I’m just worried. He’s not in his room and I don’t really know where else he could be!” Patton exclaimed. Logan nodded along as Patton kept talking. “And I checked the bathroom twice. He wasn’t in there. I asked the twins if he was in the imagination, and they said they couldn’t sense him in there. I don’t know where he is!” right as Patton said that, Logan saw a person walk up behind Patton. He smiled and gestured for Patton to turn. Standing behind him was Virgil, in a new shirt. 

“Hey, Pat.”

“Virgil! Where were you?” Patton asked. 

“I was chilling in my closet. I had a headache and it was dark and cozy in there. But I felt you getting anxious, so I came out here and heard you yelling about me,” Virgil smirked. Patton’s face flushed slightly.

“Yeah, sorry kiddo. I just didn’t know where you were.”

“It’s cool. I’m just gonna go back to my room now. Could you not bother me for the rest of the night, though? I’m really tired,” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He hated asking Patton to essentially leave him alone for hours, but the fatherly side grinned.

“Absolutely!” he giggled. “Logan is busy, too, so I’ll go back downstairs now! Good luck with your work, Logan!” Patton called as he skipped down the stairs. Logan looked over at Virgil and snorted. Virgil’s smile grew and his shoulders shook with barely-held-back laughter. Logan pulled him inside and shut the door before they both erupted into hilarious laughter. Virgil and Logan supported themselves on each other, clutching at their clothes and laughing deliriously. That went on for longer than they would ever admit.

“Oh my god, that was hilarious!” Virgil exclaimed before breaking down into more giggles. Logan slowly stopped, clutching his aching chest with a hand. 

“Yes, but that was also quite terrifying,” Logan said with a slightly disturbed frown. Virgil smiled sadly.

“Oh, yeah. I was so anxious. When I heard Patton talking about me, I sunk out to my room, changed, and came out. Was my excuse believable?” Virgil asked hopefully. Logan smiled at the adorable look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Yes, you did so well,” Logan reached up and caressed Virgil’s cheek before pulling him into a kiss. Virgil hummed and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, beginning to pull the man back to the bed. They stumbled onto the bed, lost in the feeling of the other, blissfully unaware of the figures watching them. 

A few minutes earlier:

“Good luck with your work, Logan!” Patton called as he began skipping to the steps. But he only got down halfway before he remembered the other reason he’d come to Logan. Roman wanted him to ask the logical side if he would join their movie night and Crofters flavored cake. Sure, Logan had said that he was very busy, but maybe he could spare a little time and hang out with the famILY! Patton bounded back up the stairs, ready to call out to him and ask, but he froze when he saw Logan and Virgil staring at each other with huge smiles, seeming like they were about to explode with laughter. Patton’s lips parted slightly in shock when Logan snorted and grabbed Virgil’s hand, pulling the anxious side to his chest and into the room. Logan’s door shut and the hall was silent. Patton stood there for a second before immediately running downstairs. He tumbled into the living room, nearly crashing into Janus. The man rose an eyebrow as Patton regained his balance.

“Are you alright?” he asked the side. Patton’s eyes were blown wide in shock and his tiny smile parted so he could speak.

“Oh my god! You guys, I just saw the cutest thing!” he squealed. 

“Was it another cat picture?” Roman asked, not looking up from the television. Patton shook his head and bounced from foot to foot, finally gaining the twins’ attention. 

“No! It was Logan and Virgil!” Patton exclaimed. Immediately, Roman and Remus were on their feet, ready to follow Patton. He turned and led the others upstairs. He felt a little bad peeking in on them, but he knew that something was going on! They were both acting weird during dinner, so there had to be something. They reached Logan’s door, and Patton looked to find all three of the others behind him. He smiled and held a finger to his lips, asking for quiet. He grasped the doorknob and opened the door a crack. Immediately, loud laughter erupted from inside. Most of their mouths had dropped open, never really hearing either of those two laugh before. They all fought for a spot to look through. Roman lowered himself to the ground and looked through the crack under Patton. Janus pushed lightly on Patton’s head, so he’d bend his knees, before leaning over and peering in through Patton’s hair. Remus scaled the wall and looked in from the top. The three watched as their laughter slowly died out.

“Oh my god, that was hilarious!” Virgil said before giggling again, although it was more subdued this time. The others all exchanged looks, wondering what they were laughing about. 

“Yes,” Logan agreed before his face fell, “but that was also quite terrifying,” he admitted, a frown sown into his face. 

“Oh, yeah. I was so anxious,” Virgil smiled sadly, flicking his eyes to the floor before looking back up. “When I heard Patton talking about me,” the other three immediately looked up/down at Patton. He shrugged, “I sunk out to my room, changed, and came out. Was my excuse believable?” Virgil asked Logan, looking at him like his answer would change his life. Logan smiled at Virgil and nodded. 

“Yes, you did so well,” he muttered, lifting a hand to rest on Virgil’s cheek. Janus had to slap a hand over Remus’s mouth when the two started leaning in. Patton was lightly shaking Roman’s shoulders in excitement. Roman was staring intently, grinning at the two. When their lips met, and Virgil kissed back right away, Patton felt like he was going to die of cuteness overload. He gripped Roman’s shoulders and the creative side reached up and squeezed Patton’s hand, communicating his own excitement. The two sides remained locked at the lips, hands moving slowly and carefully. They looked experienced, as if they already knew the curves of the other’s body. Patton figured that they might. 

Virgil visibly tightened the arms around Logan’s neck, taking a step backward without separating. Logan caught on and they walked together to the bed. Virgil fell back, their lips separating for a moment before locking together again. Virgil parted his legs to wrap around Logan’s waist. Their kisses started to heat up, mouths moving wetly and tongues mingling in the middle. Patton closed the door softly when Virgil let out a small moan. Remus pouted.

“Awe, the show was just starting!” he whined. He pressed an ear to the crack of the door, trying to hear something else. Roman stared at his brother, utterly disgusted. 

“No, we shouldn’t be watching their intimate time together, which I’m sure they don’t get a lot of,” Patton said, leading the group back downstairs. They all settled on the couch, exchanging opinions on the situation. They eventually all reached the consensus to leave them be and not mention it. They’d obviously been together a while and they were trying hard to hide it. They even lied to Patton! So, they all agreed (well, Remus still didn’t want to abide by that rule, but Patton’s puppy dog eyes persuaded him. That and Janus leaned into his ear so he could threaten to torture and kill him) that they wouldn’t mention it. Remus had to be dragged out of the room, Janus’s hands covering his mouth, when Virgil walked into the kitchen limping slightly. Logan came down a moment later, eyeing the kicking-and-screaming Remus being held down by all of Janus’s hands. 

“You’re welcome,” was all the lying side said to the logical man before sinking out, pulling Remus with him. Logan huffed, walking into the kitchen to get coffee. Patton and Roman were standing at the stove, making bacon and eggs. They were sneaking glances over their shoulders, watching the two quiet sides sharing soft smiles. Then, Logan picked up a book and sat on the backside of the table. Virgil walked over with his own coffee and sat (with some visible difficulty) a seat away from Logan. Roman and Patton exchanged a glance. When breakfast was done, Roman brought a plate to Virgil and returned to the kitchen for two more. When he returned, he tapped Logan’s shoulder.

“Move over a seat. I wanna sit there,” he pointed to the seat in between Virgil and Logan. Normally, Logan would be telling him off right now, saying that it didn’t matter where they sit as long as they got a chair and space at the table. But he simply nodded and moved over to sit next to Virgil. Roman didn’t miss the loving smile that Logan sent Virgil’s way, or the one he received in return. Roman sat down and began eating his food. He looked over at the two, seeing Logan eating with his left hand and Virgil with his right. No way. Were they really-? Roman pretended to stretch and yawn, leaning backward in his chair to peer around and under the table. He barely held back a squeal when he saw their hands intertwined under the table. When the rest of the family sat down at the table, Remus now deathly pale and silent (no one wanted to know), Roman pointed subtly under the table. Patton ‘dropped’ his fork and bent down, looking at what Roman was pointing at. When he came back up, he was smiling wide. 

Virgil rose an eyebrow, so Patton just said, “I found it!” and ran into the kitchen to get another one and to get all the cuteness out of him. Janus went into the kitchen and asked what he saw that made him so happy. When he told Janus, the side smiled a tiny bit, huffing an amused breath through his nose.

“That’s disgusting,” he lied. Patton picked up on it and whispered back.

“I know, right?” 

Together, they returned to the room. As the two sat down, Remus ducked down and looked at their hands. He reappeared, slightly less pale and smiling. The rest of breakfast passed peacefully, Logan and Virgil never called out for their poorly hidden PDA. At mercy to Virgil, Patton called a movie marathon. Logan was beginning to argue that he needed to work, but when Virgil asked ‘please,’ Logan immediately sat down on the couch. Throughout the movie, everyone was looking over at Virgil and Logan. They’d purposefully sat them next to each other, just to see what they would do. After the first two movies, Virgil started to nod off. Halfway through the third, his head was laying on Logan’s shoulder. Roman kept giving him looks. When that movie ended, everyone looked over at Logan and smirked.

“Whatcha gonna do with that, Lo?” Remus asked, gesturing to Virgil. Logan shrugged with one shoulder. 

“I suppose I will leave him. I wouldn’t want to wake him up. 

“He must’ve been tired,” Remus commented. Janus gave him a warning glare.

“Well, maybe he stayed up late last night,” Logan reasoned, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“You seem kinda tired, too, Lo,” Janus hit Remus on the head, so the side grumbled and looked forward at the title screen for the next movie. Patton saved them before Logan could think of something to say. As they watched the next movie, Logan felt himself getting tired. He supposed it would do no harm if he ‘accidentally’ fell asleep on Virgil. So, he let his head fall onto his boyfriend’s and let sleep take him. And if everyone took multiple photos, the two lovebirds wouldn’t have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm in the middle of a few larger works, so if you're someone who has read my work, please tell me if you want me to finish up one of those and start posing chapters! Thanks again!
> 
> Peace! 
> 
> ~Parker_28


End file.
